New wars to come
by Zealiefox
Summary: Set 2 years after promised day … After finding out Creta is going to attack Amestris, General Roy Mustang is sent along with Major Riza Hawkeye and 500 men to the borderlines of Creta to the Village near Suxecu in West Area to validate this information. Royai, rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**New wars to come**

 **Summary:** Set 2 years after promising day … After finding out Creta is going to attack Amestris, General Roy Mustang is sent along with Major Riza Hawkeye and 500 men to the borderlines of Creta to the Village near Suxecu in West Area to validate this information. Royai, rated T for violence.

 **Author note:** Hello there! After rewatching FMA and FMA B for so many times and finding my new OTP Royai :) I just came up with this idea. Just to get you in the story, the storyline is set 2 years after Promised day. So basically Roy Mustang got his eyesight back, pretty much helped Ishval and was promoted to General, as we saw on the last page of manga (chpt. 108). Riza Hawkeye was promoted to Major 3 months before this story. She is still right hand of Mustang.

I just hope this story will come out good, hope you will like it, anyway, let's get into it. 😊

ooOOoo

It has been 2 years since the Father fell along with King Bradley. Grumman getting promoted helped to get things right in the military and also in Amestris.

Riza hawkeye had a lot of work to do since then, getting promoted didn't help to get some work off her shoulders, it just piled up more and with Roy Mustang slacking in his work, there was just more and more to it.

She was sitting behind her table in the office working on some documents, when something caught her eye. There were two letters, first one coming from Resembool and the second one from Führer Grumman. Riza pretty much just read between the lines, since she didn't sleep for 30 hours now thanks to work, finding something interesting in it though.

"General?" she said without even looking up … No answer. She had to look up just to see her superior sitting in his chair, laying on the table, eyes closed, no movement except for his breathing.

Standing up she approached his table and without him noticing placed a hand on his shoulder trying to wake him up.

Roy Mustang, being woken up from his nearly 10 minutes sleep looked over his shoulder to see Riza Hawkeye standing there, holding a letter, "what's wrong Major?" . "General, there was a letter from Führer Grumman, that today in 2 hours you have to come to his office." "Did he write why?" "No sir." Roy turned his head around resuming the papers which he just slept on. "Okay Major, remind me in 1 and half hour to go there." "Yes, sir. Also there was a letter from Resembool stating Edward Elric and his brother came home." All she got as a reply, was just … "okay".

After relaying the message to General, she went to sit down and work on her documents once more. One and half hour passed, she packed all the things unfinished and went to wake up Roy, who fell asleep right after he got the information from her.

Placing a hand on his shoulder once more she woke him up and after 5 minutes of time they left the office.

Arriving at the Führer's office, Riza was told to wait for him near the door, just outside the room.

General Roy Mustang knocked on the door and after approvement from the inside, he entered the room. Führer Grumman sat at his table, looking at Roy with stern eyes.

"I got a message from the West city General, supposedly there were sightings of larger army from Creta near the border, watching the West area from afar." Just then he narrowed his eyes. "I want you to take around 500 soldiers. You may take whoever you want. Your destination will be a small village near the city of Suxecu. You are to observe the enemy and relay the information about the movement of Cretan army. You are to leave tomorrow morning. That is all. You are dismissed" After obtaining the message, Roy Mustang saluted to the Führer and with words "Yes sir" turned around and left the room.

Just outside he motioned for Riza to follow and silently, she obeyed. When they entered their office, she closed the door behind him and Roy interrupted the silence, while looking outside the window. "I am to leave tomorrow, there is an upcoming fight on the border of Creta, I am to observe their movements. I want you to come with me, will you watch my back once again Major?". "Of course sir." Closing his eyes and sighing he turned to her. "Okay, you may leave for today." "What about you General?" Roy moved to his table "I have to finish this, it will take a bit, but it has to be done till we leave for West."

"Then I must refuse your offer sir, we will finish it sooner if both of us work on it, you haven't slept for two days…" "Same as you" he interrupted her with closed eyes. "Okay then, we will finish it as soon as possible, then I will drive you home, it will be late"

When they finally finished all the paperwork, it was already 11 p.m. Roy sighed and all Riza could here, was silent "hurray" leaving his lips.

ooOOoo

Thanks to General's car, Riza came home sooner then she would by foot. She was able to pack some things and get ready for tomorrow 's leave.

ooOOoo

It was 6 a.m. in the morning when she found herself on the train station alongside General, waiting for everyone to load the train with everything they needed in the upcoming visit in West Area. She shared a coupe with General obviously, since she is supposed to be his bodyguard.

The travel was quiet, Roy was finishing whatever sleep he missed in the night and Riza was not even taking off her eyes from the beautiful scenery all around her. Sometimes she glanced at him to ensure he was safe. Before arriving to the final destination he woke up and yawned groggily. "Are we there already?" he asked turning to Major. "In a few sir" said Riza still watching out of the window. "What is wrong?" came the next question from his lips. Riza now turned to look into his with questioning look. "Don't look like that on me Major, you are quiet since yesterday." "It is just that I don't feel good about all this, I think something wrong will happen", the only response she got was "hmm".

After setting up the main base in a village and evacuating all the citizens from the dangerous zones, they were all positioned near the border to observe the enemy. Problem was there was no one, absolutely no one and it worried Roy.

He decided he will take a look himself, Riza coming along, both of them walking all over the village looking everywhere.

They did not see it coming, none of them did. Suddenly they heard shouts and gunshots. There were enemies all around them, everywhere they looked, someone was there. Roy snapping his fingers and Riza shooting with everything she had, they somehow survived when suddenly, she got shot to the left leg. Falling down to her feet, Riza looked at the one she got shot from, engulfed in flames of anger created by her superior standing near her.

Grabbing her by her waist he quickly leapt behind the corner, so they would be out of sight of their pursuers. "Major! Are you okay?!" "Yes, I am sir" I tried standing up and then I saw something in corner of my eye, there was a blistering light there, I immediately knew what was that, grabbing my gun from the holster I immediately shot, sighing, when the light disappeared glad I got him.

But then something fell on my face, it was red, it was blood. I turned around to the source of the dripping warm liquid. Then I saw him, Roy Mustang, hovering over me, eyes wide and in the next second he was in my arms, limp.

ooOOoo

So hello there once again!

How did you like it? Do you want more?

Review and rate please. 😊


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there! I hope you are doing well! This is a second chapter. I am sorry to those who study medicine or something like that, I am studying engineering myself so I cannot really tell if this, what are you going to read is actually okay, but I liked it :D .

Well enjoy the read and please review! 😊

ooOOoo

"What did you say?!" said Grumman angrily while standing up from his chair and placing both of his hands on the table with more noise than he intended.

"I am sorry sir, I told you that we lost all the contact with General's Mustang group. One man came rushing back and claiming they were overwhelmed by the enemy."

"This is a joke! That means Creta wants to make something big happen" strongly indicating his distress and pushing back his glasses to their usual place he added: "Call the Major General Armstrong to gather the forces of enough man to push them back to their place, now!" "Yes sir!" that was the only sentence that came out of the soldier's mouth. He now turned around, left the room, to let the Fuhrer be alone for now. 'I just hope Riza is okay, can't go losing my granddaughter and important General now …'. After this he just sighed looking out of the window watching happy citizens playing on the streets of Central.

ooOOoo

"General! Can you hear me?! General Mustang!" 'Damn it' shouted Riza while looking at General lying limp in her arms. There was just one thing that disturbed her. While he was falling down, she saw his eyes wide in agony, but now, she could see it clearly, his right eye, it was covered in blood. That decided it, she needed to get him somewhere safe, where she can clean the wound and see exactly what has happened.

There was just one problem, her leg hurt like hell and Roy couldn't move, that only meant she had to drag them away from the battleground. Riza grabbed him around his chest, from behind, trying to get him away, from all the danger awaiting for them.

After few moments she stopped, looking around, she saw a small building, hidden away from the society. Riza didn't need to think more about it. Getting him inside and closing the door she found a bed, pulling him on it, she was glad they were able to pass through the warzone unscathed.

Now it was time to clean the wound of his eye. It came first, since the bullet in her leg was gone, she could move freely, though sometimes wincing from pain, it was bearable. Looking around she luckily found some alcohol, but she had to look further for some bandages, laying around in a basket hidden away in the bathroom, for who knows how long.

Coming back to him, she tore some part of the bandage and soaked it in alcohol. Now it came to the harder part, he was unconscious, but that didn't change the fact, he was able to feel pain. She couldn't afford for them to make some noise, since there were some enemies around that could hear them.

That means she had to tear the cloths she found around the house and stuffed them into his mouth just between his teeth and grabbing the alcohol cloth started to clean up the wound on his right eye. When Riza touched the wound, she could hear him wince in pain. Placing a hand on his mouth she continued to clean it, but just then she saw it. There was a bullet, inside is head, where the right eye was supposed to be.

She stopped in her tracks, 'this wasn't supposed to happen, damn it, this is my fault' thinking with her head down. Now she had to get the bullet from there too, it could be pretty hard to get out, but she needed to, there was no possibility on finding some friendly doctor around here and especially now. Rising her head and looking around once again she saw a knife, Riza stood up, letting go of the cloth resting in his mouth walking to the counter and grabbing hold of the knife.

She remembered how it is done, once in Ishval she had to do it, it helped the person, but she was lucky enough the bullet was in his hand, not in his head like this time. Additionally she didn't know the person as much as General….

Turning around to face him dismissing her thoughts and telling herself she could do it, Riza approached the bed Roy was laying on. Cleaning the knife with alcohol she sat down on the edge and got to removing out the bullet from his head.

He woke up once during the process, trying to shout in distress and agony from the pain she was causing him, but then went silent.

After few moments she was able to finish it, clean it and tie up the bandages around his head. Luckily, he was breathing, his pulse was faster than normal and of course his temperature too, but he was alive, that is all that mattered. Sitting down and leaning her back against the bed, there was just a long sigh coming from her lips.

She was tired, tired so much she needed to rest a bit, but there was no time to rest. General would need new bandages soon, but in the whole house they were nowhere to be found .

ooOOoo

He could remember, the pain, the agony, the hollow feeling in place, where his right eye was supposed to be. Roy could hear some shuffling around him, but damn, he was so lazy to open his eyes or even look around the room he was laying in now. The bed was unknown to him, also the sheets covering his body, but there was this scent he was quite aware of. This made him open his eyes a bit, trying to remember what actually happened and where he is. He saw nothing, everything was black, guessing it was night now, he tried to sit up, but to no avail.

Roy remembered just then, Major Hawkeye was shot in the leg and next thing he saw was something glitter behind the building and after that everything went black.

…'Riza!' "Hawkeye? Major? Are you here?" he said thrashing and looking around. Just then he felt something on his mouth, a hand, "General! Psst, you can't shout, they will hear you" Roy relaxed against her touch and let his head fall back to the pillow.

"What happened Major?" he said, now more calmly then before and looking at her face turned around from him. "You were shot because of me, my reaction was slow and now you will be blind on one eye for life because of me." While telling him this, he could saw her head resting in palms of her hands.

"Major, it is ok –" "Don't worry General, I will find something to help you, I will go right now." Just then she stood up, ready to leave, only to be stopped by something or someone grabbing her hand. "Major, it was not your fault, I am okay, it can wait till morning –" "I have more possibilities in the night to look for something to help you than dur-" "Hawkeye, will you let me finish at least one sentence? And look at the person who you are talking to." Turning around, her eyes closed she listened to him. "Now, do not think I will let you go alone to the enemy encampment just to get something to help me right now. " "General, I need to go, sun will come out soon." "Fine Hawkeye, go, but here is the order … you are prohibited to die and you are to return as fast, as possible, without any casualties." Just then, letting go of her hand, tired, he unknowingly fell back to sleep.

Sighing she went to retrieve her guns, bandage, tying it up around her leg to cover the wound she received, Riza then went to the door, opening it. Just then she stole a glance on General, to assure herself he was safe and closed the door behind her, leaving him in the house, alone, in the dark.

ooOOoo

Let me know if you liked this chapter! Be sure to check back for updates. 😊


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello guys! Long time no see. I was glad to receive that many e-mails regarding this story and its followers. I must say I am sorry I didn't have time to continue till now, also I have tried to make another story, which will be updated too.

About the names in this story, I tried to follow Arokawa-sensei and stick to the names of vehicles of World War II. Hope it fits well. 😊

Also I thank Sonney and the "Guest" who reviewed. Yeah, I like cliffhangers, it makes person reading it want to read more :D

Plus disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal alchemist.

Enjoy.

ooOOoo

"General Tornier, we have received an information about the encampment here." General in question remained quiet, still looking at the map on the table before him, arms crossed. He was a traditional military man, age appropriate to his rank, "They say that the General Roy Mustang was the leader of the Amestrisan soldiers here." Now this caught his attention. Looking up from the map, eyes narrowing, he replied "General Roy Mustang? The Flame alchemist?" "Apparently yes, sir."

Walking around the table, while three pairs of eyes watched him, he stated, still looking at the soldier who brought the information. "Good soldier, you are dismissed." Saluting he turned on his heals and left the tent.

"Do you think, he is dead?" That was Lieutenant-General Avia speaking, right when the soldier left. General Avia was a bit younger than his superior officer, but few of the silver hair were already showing up on his head. "I wonder, he is quite famous for his cold-blooded actions and also, I know about the Lieutenant, actually Major Hawkeye now, who practically never leaves his side on the battlefield, have you hear about her too, Lieutenant-General Avia?" Avia looked up from his notes, few feet away from Tornier "Yes sir, I have studied every book containing knowledge of Amestris army before going on this mission."

"That is good ….. " turning around from Avia he walked to the next part of tent, were some notes were hanged on the wall " …. Well, if Mustang is dead, and also Hawkeye, that would solve lot of our problems. You know our objectives Lieutenant-General, we need to focus on them, but also, we need to find out if those two are alive or not, dispatch few sold-" He was cut short by the alarm sounding in distance.

ooOOoo

Riza carefully slipped out of the house, just not to wake him up and continued to the previous place of the encampment, there were doctors there and lots of needed equipment for curing gunshots and slashes.

After few minutes of walk, she arrived on the outskirts of the mentioned place, just to see it full of Cretan soldiers guarding the whole place.

Walking around, hidden she found quite a safe spot to get inside the now Cretan encampment and look for first aid equipment. She found one tent marked with a red cross, problem was, it was quite heavily guarded. Two soldiers in the front and one on each other side. Behind the tent stood the only soldier, who looked tired by the guarding the tent in the long night.

Riza knew when to take chances, so she prowled like a cat in the shadows, she got behind him and silently knocked him out. Taking him out from the light was the priority, since anyone would practically know something is happening when there would be a body of a soldier lying on the floor.

Checking the tent from below, only to find it without any human occupants, Riza took out her knife and started to tear it apart, while trying to make as little noise as possible. When she made a hole just enough big for her to fit into the tent, she did so. While inside, she checked every shelf for anything that would help General.

After a few moments she left the tent sill looking around outside for eyes that would watch her. She was quiet, perceptive and cautious, but she did not see a soldier, looking at her from a tower nearby.

Riza knew everything is wrong, when the alarm sounded.

ooOOoo

Tornier, getting out from his tent looked around just to see soldiers running around and armed. "What happened? Did someone escape?" Tornier asked on of the soldiers passing him. Soldier in question stopped in his tracks and turned to him saluting. "No sir, we caught someone trying to steal some of our medicine and bandages." "Where is this person now" "She is now at that place, being questioned" Soldier said while pointing at the place between military tents not far away from them.

"She?"

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed" Tornier said while already not looking at him and walking to the place he pointed out.

When he arrived at the place he saw a blond-haired woman, tied up to a chair practically staring at everyone around her. She was being asked some questions, but looks like she refused to even answer basic ones.

When the soldiers around her saw General Tornier coming, they all saluted, turning away from the woman they tied up.

"General Tornier! We found this woman trying to steal medicines and bandages from us, she refuses to answer any of our questions"

"Do you know who she is?"

"No sir"

"Actually, I do." That was the voice coming from behind the General Tornier. He turned around, just to see Lieutenant-General Avia, looking straight at her. Riza on the contrary also looked at him, hell if her eyes could kill, he would be the first in the line.

"This woman is Major Riza Hawkeye, sir. But a bit bloodier in reality than on the information sheets".

She saw it, that little smirk on his face.

Now Tornier looked around at her, amusement in his eyes quite visible. "Aaaah, so you are that famous Hawk's eye, get her inside! We need to ask her a few questions."

ooOOoo

Right after that order come out of the mouth of the General Tornier, she was dragged to some kind of tent, possibly it was one of their tents, there were books, photos, notes scattered around, probably with some plans the want to unfold to Amestris. After few moments of wait, light from the outside's lamps came through and she saw two figures.

One of them was the General Tornier, other one she did not know, but judging from the stars on his shoulders she knew he is Lieutenant-General. Both of them arrived to her and started.

"So, you are Riza Hawkeye, we have got some information and also judging from your presence her we want to ask you just one question, where is Flame alchemist?" She looked at them, fire in her eyes but still her mouth shut close.

"Come on, maybe we will even find some reward for you if you cooperate with us and let us know where your General is." They waited for answer, but nothing came.

"Good" The other one spoke up, she looked at him "I see we will not go anywhere with good approach, let's try another one, I see you have hurt your leg somewhere girl" He said, pointing to a bloody leg of hers. Riza knew what is coming but she kept her stoic face looking just somewhere behind them.

He sank down to her eye level and put his fingers around the bloody bandage covering the wound on her leg. Her eyes widened a bit, Avia saw this and asked once more "Where is Mustang, the Flame alchemist?" Nothing, no sound came from her mouth, till he pressed the wound hard.

ooOOoo

 **A/N** : Leave a review if you liked it, I will be happy for any review received. 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Hello there guys! Hope you are doing great.

I am happy for new followers, looks like at least some of you like my story even though I am pretty new to writing and when my mother language isn't English. :D

Well, anyway, I try to update as frequently as possible since I am a student and it is hard to find some time to write :D

Enjoy the chapter number 4!

ooOOoo

Pain, it was so familiar feeling to her. When Avia pressed the wound she received day ago, pain shot up from her leg through her nerves right up to her spine. Her shoulders tensed but she was able to keep her stoic look, that she always wore.

"Hmpfh, hard one, aren't you girl?" General Tornier asked, he could see that pain affected her only momentarily while Riza tensed up, but it went away as soon as it came.

Riza looked up from Avia to Tornier to look him right into the eyes, sweat rolling down her face. "What do you want with General Roy Mustang?"

"Oh, so you can actually talk, good." He smiled, his yellowish teeth showing from behind his lips. "I think you know why we are here Major, don't you?"

"Could you enlighten me?" she asked and smiled to herself, not showing it to any other person in the tent.

"I thought better of the Amestris to know why other countries want to attack, well, since you do not know, I have no intention of telling you, now tell me, where is Flame alchemist?"

She remained silent. Avia looked up to his General just to see him nodding. More pressure to her wound made her click her tongue a bit, but she did not make any other sound.

"Okay Avia, I have got no more time for this" Avia stood up from their captive looking at Tornier. "Try to make her talk, I am going to arrange parties to search for Mustang. Since she is not talking, my guess is he is still alive somewhere here." Tornier looked at her, small grin forming on his lips. "Also, she tried to steal medicaments and bandages, so he must be wounded …. But Avia, do not forget, we need her, do not destroy her" At this, he turned on his heels, making his way, leaving the tent. Lieutenant General Avia's boots clicked as he saluted to Tornier. "Yes sir!"

After he left, Avia turned to Riza, wearing wicked smile on his face. "Now let us have some fun, shall we?"

ooOOoo

"Men! You are to look for this man" General Tornier placed a picture showing a man, in the blue military uniform with dark hair and obsidian eyes on the wooden round table. "This is General Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist" this statement earned him gasps from the soldiers. He registered it and looked at them, seeing fear in their eyes, he added "but no worries, he is probably wounded. But beware, he is dangerous, he wears gloves which enable him to use flame alchemy."

His eyes narrowed, looking at every one of them. "You are prohibited to kill him, we need him alive to achieve what we came here for. Also, you will be divided to groups of 3 people." He turned around to get the map from the soldier behind him holding onto it.

"Since there are …. " he counted the men with his eyes, after finishing the task, he looked down on the map sprawled on the table and continued "… 21 of you here, you will be divided into 7 groups, Colonel Ambrosini here will divide you." He motioned to the man standing beside him. "If you find him, you will let me know immediately."

After soldiers get the information and General finished his monologue, they all saluted "Yes sir!"

"Good" General turned around and walked away from the group, which immediately gathered around Colonel to get the task done.

ooOOoo

Pain, blood, dead bodies dressed in bloodied military uniforms laying everywhere around him. His closest subordinates unmoving, on the dirtied ground.

Nightmares haunted him nearly every time he fell asleep, but now, it was different, it felt so …. real.

General Roy Mustang's untouched eye flickered open, blinded by the light, he had to wait few seconds for it to get adjusted. Judging from the piercing light, he guessed it was already morning. Just then he remembered the events of the last night.

Looking around he wanted to make sure Major was already back, but he saw no one around him. He tried to call her, voice low, merely a whisper "Hawkeye? Are you here?" He waited few moments, but no answer. Not even sound was made in the small house beside the sound of fabric on the bed he was laying on.

Trying to sit up, Roy winced from the pain of his healing wound. His head hurt like hell, but no wonder, since he lost his eye and pretty much a lot of blood. Steadying himself he tried to stand, but to no avail.

He tried calling her once more, but again, nothing. Roy knew she would stay by his side when he was hurt, especially this badly. But she wasn't here. Moving to the other edge of the bed, he reached for his tattered upper part of his uniform. Turning it around he saw blood, Roy chuckled, no wonder based on where he got actually shot.

He searched the pockets and grabbing to the familiar metal object in it, he pulled it out, revealing his State alchemist pocket watch. Opening it up his fears fulfilled. It was 1000. Which meant she should be back by now. Closing the pocket watch with soft clicked he closed his eye and calmed his breathing.

Moment after his discover, he tensed up. There were footsteps outside, lots of them. Opening his eye, he looked around. There was a window near the wardrobe, or what was left of it. He tried to at least near it a bit, to listen what was happening.

"Did you check all the houses? Yes, except for this one."

Roy could see three soldiers standing just outside the window, looking around. They were dressed in uniforms, but not Amestrisan ones, those were Cretan uniforms. He grimaced and lowered to the bed, trying not to be seen by the soldiers.

They now moved to the door.

"It is barricaded sir" Roy could hear a first soldier. Now he panicked a bit, looking for a familiar white fabric around him. He saw it, placed neatly on the nightstand. Reaching out he grabbed the gloves and put them on as soon as he was able to. He winced from the pain once more and steadied himself, ready to clap his hands, if needed.

"Tear it down"

Few moments passed and door were flung open, immediately filling the small house with three more soldiers. They looked around.

"There is no one here"

Roy smiled to himself, even under such a pain he was able to hide himself beneath the covers, not that It would be believable there was no one there, at least he tried. Looking at the soldiers from the small gap he created he watched them take their surroundings. But after that everything went wrong.

"Come out or we will shoot!" Right now, Roy looked right into the barrel of the gun, being pointed at him.

Other two soldiers followed the movements of the other one, looking straight at the bed Roy was laying on. Clapping his hands together and placing them on the ground, there was that familiar blue light flickering and he created a prison-like bars from the ground.

This caught them by surprise, but none of them shot. They remained still, looking at the man before them.

"COME HERE, WE FOUND H-"

The soldier who shouted that information gasped in surprise as fire immediately circled around them, dangerously close.

"Now now, don't be hasty, no one needs to know you found me" Roy told them, he was surprised how calm he actually sounded. He knew he wouldn't get away. He couldn't run, damn it was impossible to even make one step without falling to the floor.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?"

One of them stepped closer to the bars now, when the flames were dying off. "That is no of your concern, Flame alchemist. We are here to take you with us, now come along or you will earn prettier wound on you." Damn, how Roy wished he would have the strength to wipe that smirk off his face.

But after transmuting two times in row, and all this moving before, his vision started to blur. He was at his limit for now, he couldn't move, not even his hands.

Seeing this, the soldiers now started to break down the bars, while watching him, if he tries to make any more suspicious movements.

Roy started to wobble, losing his vision his face fell down. Cursing to himself for being so weak, he lost his consciousness.

ooOOoo

 **A/N:** This was actually funny chapter for me to write. I hope you like it. Please Fav/Review. 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, 5th chapter finished, I wonder how long will this go on ^^

Thank you guys for the new followers, I like that spam in my mail with so many fanfiction messages from both of my stories :D.

I would like to ask you to review, it helps to better write the story and also gives me some feedback of either you like it or not.

Just one more thing. I am sorry if Riza is a bit OOC here, hell, she is hard to write.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter number 5, _Itallic words_ like this are the thoughts of the person.

 **Disclaimer:** No, I do not own FMA.

ooOOoo

"Sir!" Soldier barged into the tent, occupied by two people and one slumped form in the chair.

Tornier looked around to look at the soldier who just interrupted them.

Riza, had her head down, hands behind her back disallowed her to move any more, her back slumped to the front. She looked to the left to watch the soldier, who just arrived, from behind her hair sprawled on her face.

First thing soldier did was salute to the generals before him for a few seconds, after that, he faltered a bit while looking at the Amestrisan woman in front of generals, his right hand falling down a bit, but he returned to his original posture as soon as it was mentally possible for him.

"Soldier, you may talk even before her" said Tornier to the soldier, standing near the entrance to the tent, still saluting, as he saw he hesktated.

"Yes sir, I am to deliver you a message that they found the man we were looking for and they are bringing him here." He looked at her and watched.

Her eyes widened and some kind of knot appeared inside her stomach. _They found him_.

Tornier side-looked at Hawkeye, small smile spreading on his lips.

"Bring him to me, I will wait for you outside."

"Yes sir!" After this, soldier turned around and left.

"Now, do you see? We did not even need intel from you to find him." His smile widened.

He turned to Avia now. "Lieutenant General, try to get some more information from her, so we can advance."

Avia, now standing before him brought his right hand to his forehead with words "Yes sir."

After few seconds Tornier left the tent too, leaving Avia and Riza, once again, all alone.

He turned his head to face her and she mirrored his movement. "Now, shall we continue Major Hawkeye?" She watched him smile at her and then turning around he grabbed a knife, already covered in sticky red liquid once more.

"Now, tell me, what do you know about that precious Philosopher's stone, Amestrisan army fought so well to use and keep for themselves?"

She looked up, her amber eyes watching him. She could already feel the pain, she will receive once again. "Heh, Philosopher stone is a secret, I would tell nothing to an outsider, trying to attack and destroy our country."

"Wrong answer girl." Smirk appearing on his face, he tightened his hold on the knife in his right hand.

"Now, you are a sharpshooter, who knows what would happen if something were to happen to your right hand." Then he saw it, her eyes widened a bit, but it was only momentarily. He then bent down and grabbed her right arm just above the elbow with his left hand, blade of the knife now touching her skin.

"Once more, Philosopher's stone." He waited and she remained silent, still watching him.

Then the pain came. The knife was thrust into her flesh, she only winced a bit, no words leaving her mouth.

This angered him more. "Just tell me and all this pain can stop." Once more, no sound came from her, until he tightened his grip around the knife once more and twisted it, its blade still inside her arm.

She gritted her teeth at first, but then she groaned in pain, as the blade of the knife was twisted inside of her flash, cutting some of her veins and letting the blood leave them and seep around the blade, leaving her arm and dropping to the floor, to the already blood pool under her.

ooOOoo

Roy woke up to the loud noises, coming from all around him

"You found him like this?"

"Yes sir, he was in one of the buildings, covered in bandages, he then collapsed. We could easily take him here in that state"

Being quite interested, who the hell were those people, he made his eyes …. Ahem … one eye, open a bit.

"Careful, he is waking up" This voice came from the right. His eye fluttered open, he could feel he was bent down, on his knees, presumably on the ground, since he could see a dirt underneath him. He moved his head up to look at the people standing before him. Right in front of him, there was a man standing, some tent behind him, his arms crossed over in front of his chest. Roy watched him and he watched back at him with amusement in his eyes.

"So, I guess, you are the famous Flame alchemist."

Roy, knowing he wouldn't last long if he wanted to put up a fight, he at least tried to cover the pain and the throbbing in his head. "General Roy Mustang of Amestrisan army, who am I speaking to?"

"General Tornier, the dog of military don't need to know my first name."

Roy, offended by the remark of the Cretan general standing before him but still smirking widely, continued. "So, what does a general from Creta wants with Amestris and its army? You pretty much violated our grounds, destroying the peace for what? Some satisfaction of bloodlust?"

 _My guess is they captured Riza, she has to be somewhere around here, getting under their skin would be for the best._

Tornier, anger growing in his eyes, watched him intently, then looking up at the soldiers all around them.

"Get him inside" he pointed at the tent, just behind him. Soldier, stand just behind Roy straightened "But sir, there i-". Tornier turned sharply, glaring at him, "I know what is in there soldier, now get him inside" now he turned to look at Roy, still watching him with focused eyes "maybe he will change his mind about the approach he chose." At this, he smirked widely.

ooOOoo

After the supposed General stopped talking, he could feel someone grabbing him, holding his arms in place, so he could not move any other way. They dragged him then to the designed tent. Tornier was walking in front of him as if to cover the sight before him. Roy looked around, there were soldiers, hell, lots of them were looking at him, but …. Scared? Roy turned his head around and smiled .

They entered the tent. Roy was being held in one place, with Tornier standing still before him, his back turned to him. He could not see what was happening, Roy saw how he nodded his head and turned around. He could see a bit of a red liquid on the floor from behind Tornier as he turned around, his heart beating suddenly fast.

"Put him into that chair sitting over there, but first bring it here, this is a perfect place." Said Tornier as he motioned for the chair in the corner.

Roy watched one of the soldiers move from his position and go to grab the chair. He could see the soldier grabbed also some kind of rope on his way. Hearing the clattering sound of the chair being placed just behind him he was forced to sit down. Then he could feel both of his arms being fastened behind his back and to the chair.

As Roy watched the soldiers do their work, Tornier moved a bit closer to him, waiting for them to complete the task. After they did what they had to, he caught their attention by clearing his throat.

"Leave us, we can handle from now on, also tell the guards near the tent to move 5 meters from the tent and be on guard. They are to ensure that no one nears this tent. Understood?" he asked, soldiers behind him straightened and saluted to the General. Roy could see it, every one of these soldiers were scared of this person.

 _This guy is kind of like a dictator huh? Scaring the people around him._ He then felt his hands to know how they tied him up, looking at general now. _Looks like they did not notice I can transmute without gloves now, good for me._

"You know, you should be more afraid of the people you do not know" smirk never leaving his face "you should not think you could handle me alone easily, even in this condition."

"Who said I was alone?" smiled Tornier.

"Is that flame alchemist sir?" That was another voice, coming from behind Tornier.

General turned his head around to see the man behind him. "Ah yes Lieutenant General. This is _General_ Roy Mustang." Roy noted that mocking kind of voice Tornier used.

"Nice to meet you Flame alchemist, I am Lieutenant General Avia" said Avia, straightening his hand to him ."Oh, sorry, I would give you my hand but as you can see, I am a bit unable to Lieutenant General." Roy interrupted him and still watching Tornier, not leaving his eyes.

"Now get to the point, what the hell do you want."

Tornier smiled. "Do not be hasty General. Lieutenant General Avia?" Tornier side looked at Avia standing just near him. "Yes sir?"

"Could you ask our friend here one simple question?" Now he looked back on Roy, who was now glaring at him.

"Sure sir." Avia sidestepped, nearing Roy. He now looked at Avia, seeing some red stains on his hands, uniform, his eye went more and more upwards until he could look into Avia's face. "Now General Mustang, what do you know about Philosopher's stone?"

This surprised Roy, _those guys were after Philosopher's stone?_

He closed his eye and a small smile appeared on his face. After few moments he looked up. "Now let me ask you one question gentlemen, why would I, an Amestrisan general, would leak some information about Philosopher's stone to an outsider from another country, who attacked us and harmed our citizens?"

Tornier sighed, Avia looked at him with same reaction as his superior. They looked at each other and nodded their heads in understanding. Tornier now looked at Roy, smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, General Roy Mustang, I hope you will change your mind." As Roy watched him, Tornier sidestepped, uncovering a secret from behind his back.

Roy's smile faded, he could see some red pool beneath a chair, also someone slumped in it, maybe woman, not moving, in blue uniform with blood stains, same as Avia here, with blond hair …..

 _Wait a minute_

And his heart stopped.

ooOOoo

Yeeeeeey, cliffhanger :D oh how I love those.

Yes, I decided to add a Philosopher's stone to the story. Well, it is a phiolosopher's stone, who wouldn't want its power?

Well, anyway, review please, it makes people happy!, next update will be next Thursday or Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Thank you for your review (had to use google translator to actually translate it :D ) but thank you, I am glad you like the story.

Anyway, sorry for such a short chapter guys, had to do a lot for school and also I need to finish amv and fanarts. :P

ooOOoo

Roy just sat there, unmoving. It hit him hard, his fear building up inside of him.

"Major?" She did not move, blood was still dripping from her arms. "Major! Answer me!" Now his fear started to turn into pure rage. He gritted his teeth as one of those generals slowly approached Riza.

Tornier smirked as he saw Roy's face, he was in anguish.

"Now, now, Roy Mustang, we would be glad if you would answer our question." Tornier put his hand under her chin and pushed her head a bit up for Roy to see her face.

Roy relaxed a bit, she was alive. Riza was in pain, he could see that, her eyes were squeezed together, also he could see her tremble, she was in one hell of a pain.

"Or else" he now turned his head to the side, just to look at Roy and smirked "I guess we will have to destroy her pretty face, as one of our men did to you."

If Roy could move from his place, the chair would be in pieces in the corner of the room by now and this man would be burning up far away from her. Hell, he would even withstand that smell of a burning flesh.

"You wouldn't dare ... " said Roy through his teeth.

"Now tell me Roy Mustang" said Tornier, while Avia handed him a knife, he took it from him and positioned its blade just before her eye.

Roy wasn't looking at them by now, he could see no one behind him, which meant every one of the soldiers was keeping distance from the tent, they were in. Now he looked to the floor and then right up.

"What do you know about Philosopher's stone? This is your last chance to save your precious Major." Tornier was now getting a bit irked. The man who was supposed to be in turmoil wasn't even listening to him.

"Hmm, I guess that's it ... " said Tornier as he tightened the grip on the knife. He was already prepairing to drive the blade inside the woman's skull, but then something stopped him.

The chair clattered to the ground and blue lightning erupted inside of the tent. Suddenly that knife was knocked off from Tornier's hand as it was hit by something like a wall coming from the ground.

ooOOoo

As he saw that general was ready to kill Riza, he pushed himself away from the chair to the right. That caused the loss of the balance and falling down to the floor. Clapping his hands as fast as possible behind his back and placing them to the ground, he transmutated a wall, coming from the ground up to nearly 3 meters high.

As the wall made its way up, the tent was torn apart, some parts still hanging off the walls.

When Roy finished the transmutation, he then clapped his hands once more, placing portion of them on the rope, tightened around his wrists, destroying some parts of it, so it would come apart.

When he finised, he did the same with the ropes around his ankles.

Already free from his bindings, he glanced at her, just to see her face, luckily still intact, but she wasn't moving and that scared him. Roy stood up and made his way to the part of the wall. Clapping his hands once more and placing them on it, he was able to strenghten it, thanks to minerals, so no one would get inside that soon. Also he created the ceiling, with few holes in it for the income of light and oxygen.

He could here the panicked voices just outside, but paid them no mind, since probably they did not have any alchemists in this camp that could destroy his handiwork.

Now he made his way to her. The way her body was slumped in that chair, that wasn't a nice view. As he got to her, he did the same with the ropes keeping her in the chair, as he did with the ones that held him back.

When he undid them, her body went limply forward, luckily he was able to catch her, just before she hit the ground. He placed his arm underneath her head and tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Major, can you hear me? Do not dare to die on me!" He would shout if he could, but there were people just outside, trying to kill them.

As she did not answer, he tightened the grip and went for trying the pulse on her right hand. When he placed his thumb on her wrist, all the heaviness lifted from his heart, as he could feel, she was alive.

He sighed and looked at her face. She was unconscious, but alive, and that made him smile a bit to himself.

As he looked around, he could see some table, chairs and bags. He placed her on the ground, while trying not to move her a lot and made his way to those bags, laying there, in the corner. Opening them up one by one, he found what was he looking for.

ooOOoo

"How could this happen?!" Shouted Tornier at Avia. In the meantime, every soldier, earlier positioned around the tent, hurried into the renmants of it now.

Avia, still recovering from the shock of what actually happened could not even answer. "How is it possible that man was able to transmute something without circle? Avia, I ordered you to properly investigate their soldiers!"

By the time he finished speaking, Avia had the asnwer already prepared.

"Sir, with all respect, we collected every intel we were able to, there was nothing about Flame alchemist transmutating without transmutation circle." Avia now bent down and grabbed the knife, still laying on the ground.

"Amestris has only three alchemists, now two, who can transmute without transmutation circle." He gripped it tight. "And Flame alchemists isn't supposed to do it."

"Enough!" Shouted Tornier. Every soldier in the room (well, basically), straightened, as they feared their General, losing his temper.

"Grab your weapons and tear this wall down!"

"Yes sir!"

Avia just looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

As Roy finished bandanging every bloodied spot on her body, he could see, he tried to wake her up, but to no avail. She would frown in her sleep, maybe from the pain still affecting her. But he just couldn't wake her up.

Picking her up, her buried his face into her hair. "I am sorry Major. Come on, wake up." Squeezing his eyes tight, he waited for a few seconds, he decided, she needed sleep.

As he shifted her and placed her on some cloths, he found on the way, he could hear the banging sound on the created wall.

Smirking to himself, as he heard all the curses from outside, he had to think of a plan how to get out of here. Problem was, he did not know where his gloves were. Maybe they hid them somewhere, far away from him. Well, no wonder ...

His thoughts were interrupted, when suddenly all the banging stopped and he could hear from the outside just four words.

"Sir! They are attacking!"

ooOOoo

A/N: Well, this concludes chapter 6. I hope you liked it.

I give it two or three more chapters, before it is finished. But I have some ideas for new stories, so no worries :D.

I will be happy for reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

I welcome new followers to this story. Also I would like to thank you, himatsubushi, for your review, no worries, you will get your answer soon.

I am sorry if any OOCness appears in this story and I am really sorry for such a late update, had a con here, in my city and had some finishing touches to my cosplay and AMV.

Well, let us not wait any longer, this is chapter number 7.

ooOOoo

„Go men! Storm that encampment! ", shouted Olivier Mira Armstrong holding her sword, up to the skies, her blond hair, waving in the wind. She was standing just behind her men, to personally see what happens.

She got a word that lazy Colonel Mustang got promoted to a general and then got himself stuck in here. Now he is lazy and troublemaker too. If it wasn't for a Führer Grumman and his orders, she would leave his sorry ass to die here.

As she looked around, she did not see any Amestrisan soldier, except their team and supposedly, this was an encampment of Amestris, not Creta.

Cretan soldiers were running around, holding guns and firing at them, trying to defend that place. She did not know why were they here, but they looked pretty panicked.

As she approached center of the camp, something caught her eye. It was around 400 yards away from her, but she knew, that thing was a work of an alchemical transmutation.

It looked like a giant cube, made from dirt, mostly. It looked like it pierced few tents in process, since there were parts of them hanging off it.

As she neared it, she could see two figures, standing near it and few others, trying to tear one of the walls down.

ooOOoo

"Who is attacking?!" shouted Tornier at the soldier who just interrupted their process in getting that wall down. Soldier stopped in his tracks, trying to catch his breath. After the few moments, he looked up at Tornier and Avia, standing before him and started. "Amestris, sir. Other men saw a blonde-haired woman leading their army. They are approaching fast, sirs!"

Tornier now looked at Avia, who was holding his chin with his right hand and looking downwards. "Blonde-haired woman?" he asked to himself and then his eyes went up, to look at Tornier. "That must be Armstrong, sir."

"Armstrong …?" Tornier looked shocked, but he wondered, how the hell did they get here so fast, plus, how come, they knew, those two, needed help?

"How many men do we have, Avia?" Avia, averting his eyes now, looked at the Major, standing near him. That man was in charge of keeping an eye out on numbers. Saluting, he understood the sign from Avia and started "They came with around 1000 soldiers sir." Now Major looked at Tornier. "And we lost nearly half of our forces, s-" he got interrupted by the loud bang, coming from Tornier. His fist landed on the transmutated wall, as his anger built up.

After a few moments, Tornier sighed and looked up, watching Avia with his eyes. He silently started, "Lieutenant-General Avia, gather our remaining forces, we will finish this later."

"Yes sir" answered Avia, saluting to his General. After a few seconds of hesitation, he continued "What about Flame alchemist and Hawkeye sir?"

Tornier smirked, he knew that question would come, sooner or later.

"Just leave it to me" he answered, looking at the cube. "Now go, I will meet you at designated point."

Tornier waited, until they left, before turning his attention to Amestrisan army on their doorstep and then to the cube, standing before him.

OoOOoo

Roy was trying to listen to what was actually happening outside, as he checked everything, looking for his gloves. One loud bang and crackling sound interrupted his search. Looking at the part of the wall and walking towards it, he slowly could make out some words and actions, happening on the other side of the wall. Before he could get to repairing the cracks in the wall, he was interrupted by one more bang and a voice, directed towards him.

"Hey, Mustang! I know you can hear me! Do not worry, we will continue soon enough. You should cherish that beautiful face of that Major of yours …" Roy tried to remain calm at his words, hell that is hard. " …. Until she still has it" he could hear that smirk of his, he wanted to tear him apart and let his pieces burn in his flames. "We will meet again, Flame alchemist." Roy waited a few moments for him to continue, nothing came.

He needed to calm down a bit, that General from Creta sure knows how to strike a nerve. Looking away from the wall, he watched Riza, lying there, in the middle of the room, breathing softly. Tightening his fists, he walked over to her, clapping his hands and placing them near her, he created a barrier-like wall, all around her, to keep her safe, if anything happens.

Standing up, he sighed. Turning around, Roy made his way once again to one of the walls of the cube. Lots of things were going through his head. Sure, he heard that Armstrong is here, with her army, also words of that general …. 'It could mean, they were trying to run away, who knows if they will be able to... 'Roy thought, looked up and clapped his hands ... 'there is only one way to find out' …. And placed them on the wall.

The room lit up with blue transmutation lightning, as he created a hole in the wall. Sidestepping immediately, Roy made sure, there was no one, trying to pierce his head through.

As nothing came, he put his head on the wall, positioning it, so he could see something through the hole. Basically, what he saw, was just a dust flying around, gunshots resonating from afar, but nothing else. As he glanced around, he could see a table, sitting just near the wall. It was a table, used for placing, let us say, items used for torture by that Avia guy. That table had a few drawers in it. 'That could be it', Roy thought to himself.

Stepping away from the wall and clapping his hands together once more, he placed them on it, creating a hole, he could get through easily. As the transmutation was finished, he made his way towards the table, stopping in the middle of the way, glancing around so he would not receive next bullet to his head, once again in this week. As he saw no one, that would endanger him, he continued, approaching the table in fast pace.

As he got to it, he started to search through the drawers for familiar ignition cloth, finding only some papers. Opening up a 3rd drawer, his attention was caught by a white cloth, laying down on the bottom of the drawer. As he straightened his hand to grab it, Roy was stopped by a familiar feeling of a muzzle of a gun against his head. After that he felt just a sharp pain in the back of his neck and his world went black.

ooOOoo

Tornier was running around the land, trying to get away from the warfront as soon as possible, looking for a group with Avia in charge.

Nothing worked out as they wanted it to. Unfortunately, they did not receive any more intel about Philosopher's stone, than they already knew.

After a few moments, he was able to find a party that escaped the encampement along with Avia in charge. They waited for him, approximately 1000 yards away from their original position. As he approached them, all of them saluted and waited for his orders.

„At ease soldiers." Said Tornier, looking at his men. After this, he turned to Avia „I need to speak with you privately, Lieutenant-General". In response, Avia nodded and both of them made their way, away from the group.

When they were away, Tornier started, looking at Avia „We need to finish this task, Lieutenant-General ... „ at hearing his tone, Avia saluted to his superior once again „... we will go back to Creta, I will personally go to Central Goverment and deal with superiors about solving this problem. You are to plan an attack ... „ he thought for a bit, holding his chin „we could make more of a stealth attack." He looked up, back at Avia and smiled. „After all, I have promised Flame alchemist we would continue our little fun with Hawkeye."

ooOOoo

Okay guys, I will finish it here for now. Once again, sorry for such a delay. There will be an update in Thursday or Friday.

This time, there is a cliffhaanger, but not that bad :D.

I hope you liked this chapter. See you next week :)


	8. Chapter 8

Well, hello! :D

I am so sorry, seriously. I had a lot to do for work and school and just couldn't find some time for writing, so both of my works were just laying here, not being updated. I will try to make it out for ya! Well, anyway, without further ado, here comes the chapter number 8.

Disclaimer: Naaah, I still do not own Fullmetal alchemist.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

As Major General Armstrong neared the cube, made out of alchemy, she could not see the two figures near it she saw few moments ago. Maybe they got away, or are already dead, she thought to herself. The closer she got to it, she could see some movement in the corner of her eye, but paid it no mind, since if there were any Cretan soldiers, trying to hide, or run away, they would catch them no matter what.

Making her way towards the one of the walls, she could see a pretty big hole in it. Before approaching it, she looked around. There was blood practically everywhere, also it was pretty messy here. As she checked the inside of the room made out of dirt, she could see lot of blood too.

Thinking to herself for a bit and grabbing hold of her sword now fastened to her belt, she made her way inside. There was a barrier-like, small wall standing just in the middle of the room. Approaching it slowly, she prepared her sword for any dangerous attack, that may be coming and closed the distance between her and the small wall.

There were small holes in it, in the upper part. When she investigated further, she could see, it was a thin layer of the dirt, easily breakable.

She prepared her sword to strike it and with her characteristic "hmph" she broke down the walls of the barrier with just one swing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy woke up to a pain and pressure being put on his arms. Also, he could feel a bumpy terrain beneath him. It took him few seconds to realize, he was being pulled somewhere. Remembering the sharp pain in his neck, he opened his eye fast, incoming light nearly blinding him. He started to pull his arms, out of captor's hands, trying to break free.

As his captor realized, what is Roy trying to do, he tightened his grip on Roy's arms, not allowing him to break free and pulling him far away from the incoming enemy.

As they neared some building, Roy could hear his captor sighing, but not slacking off his grip. Roy could feel him move behind him, probably kneeling down next to him. As he turned around, he could see a Cretan soldier, smiling down on him.

"Now General Mustang, I will take you to our General and get a big price for you, maybe even a promotion." He said to him and started to laugh.

Roy was just way too tired to even fight back now, feeling sleepy he just closed his eye.

After a few moments he could hear a sharp sound and a flesh being pierced. As he felt something wet hit his face, he opened his eye, looking up at the Amestrisan soldiers, nearing him, before closing it once again and falling back unconscious.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Riza woke up to a warm feeling of a sun, shining down on her face. She was still sleepy, but made her eyes open slowly.

She could see white color surrounding her everywhere. There were white walls with few pictures hanging on it and a window just beside her. She was laying on a bed, covered with white sheets.

With no one around she tried to sit up with the help of her right arm, only to give it up after a sharp pain went right through her neural system. Wincing, she laid back down on her pillow, waiting for someone to come to the room.

Looking around and feeling the surroundings around her, she could not see her gun anywhere, she wasn't even dressed in her uniform.

'Is this an enemy territory? Or maybe not?' she thought to herself. Door creaking open caught her attention, as she prepared herself for any hostility against her. The door opened and she could already smell a familiar scent of cigarettes just before a blonde head peered up from behind it.

Her heartbeat was fast, she just realized it now, she was home, in Central, back. Her eyes met with eyes, opened wide.

"Major! You are finally awake!" First Lieutenant Jean Havoc shouted, before realizing he is in hospital. Closing the door behind him fast, he made his way towards the bed Riza was laying in.

Riza smiled, she had a lot of questions and she wanted answers. Going back to her usual look on her face she started.

"First Lieutenant Havoc, what happened?"

Havoc looked around and his eyes found a chair sitting near the nightstand. He went to grab it before answering her questions. He sighed as he sat down, just near her bed and started.

"Well, it was Major General Armstrong, she brought you to Central. Supposedly, you were found inside a barrier-like structure, covered in blood."

She glanced down on the blanked covering her, just then it hit her. Turning her around sharply she asked just one question. "General Mustang? Where is he?"

Havoc gritted his teeth, of course she would ask about General. Riza waited for a few moments, fear building up inside her as no answer came.

"First Lieutenant?" Riza pressed the issue.

"General was found in the outskirts of the village. He supposedly lost a lot of blood while trying to fight off his captor. He has not woken up yet and he is not stabilized yet."

Riza could feel this sharp pain in her chest. "Is he being guarded? Where is he?"

"Yes Major, he is, he is on the same level, just a few rooms away." Silence filled the room before the door creaked open once more and both heads turned around to see, who is coming inside.

"Ah, Major Hawkeye, you are awake" said a man, that just entered the room. He was dressed in a white coat. His hair was black and he wore glasses that sat on his nose.

"Ah, Doctor Kasar, I will leave now." Said Havoc as he stood up and left the room in a few steps

As doctor saw the door closing behind Jean Havoc, he turned his head towards the Riza Hawkeye and caught her attention as he started to speak and flip through the papers he was holding in his hands.

"Major Hawkeye, you were asleep for two days. The wound on your leg has been taken care of and sewed closed, when they brought you in. Concerning the wound in your right arm …. " the doctor trailed off as he spoke about her arm, which concerned her.

"Doctor, continue please." Said Riza as she tightened her grip on the blankets.

"The number of the nerves in your arm were cut. We tried to sew them together, but with our options now, we cannot be sure if all the nerves will be able to regenerate, or if we were able to sew all of them." He looked up at her "I am sorry Major."

It was as if a train had hit her. If she wouldn't be able to regenerate her nerves in her arm, she wouldn't be able to use her right hand for shooting precisely, not even holding a gun in place. She wouldn't be able to be a bodyguard. She shook her head to discard those thoughts out of her mind.

"Doctor, can I go and see General Mustang?" she asked him, as she looked up, her thoughts already gone for the time being.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I promise, next chapter, there will be some Royai, finally and hopefully :D. Nah, just joking.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Leave a review please. 😊


End file.
